School Life
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: A little AU with mainly Kate and an OC as they are still in school. Also features Helen and Thad occasionally. It consist of mostly drabbles that work together to build up a story. Genres change with the drabbles so look out for what the A/N says.
1. The First Meeting

_Friendship for this one. First chapter of my little AU series, featuring Kate, an OC and Helen later on as well as Thad :) Hope you like it, please drop me a line :) And yes, Experiment Gone Wrong is still in the making. Mostly small drabbles, occasionally longer ones._

* * *

Kate hated school. It was boring and annoying and absolutely useless. She'd rather spend her time outside with her friends or doing something, hit the club until the early morning than sit at school. Not like she paid the lessons any attention. Instead she made little balls of paper and threw it at her fellow classmates. Now that was far more fun. She only stopped with it when the lesson ended and she could leave the room.

In the hallway, she spotted a girl from her class she liked to tease and pick on. She was so easy. As clever as the girl was, it was incredibly easy and funny to annoy her. Though there was a new one just a grade below Kate that had caught her attention. Manu, she believed her name was. The younger one was shy and awkward, highly intelligent and apparently absolutely loved studying, if her marks were any indicator. She kept watching her from time to time when she got the chance. Something about her had really gotten her interested. She crunched up her nose when the school bullies headed towards them. They glared at each other but luckily, Kate was always being left alone. Everyone knew she'd have no troubles punching someone to the ground. The small group of students went to Manu, cornering her and grabbing her books and bag, laughing when she got teary.

"Hey, hold that for a sec." Kate said to the girl next to her, pushing her bag into her arms, „And don't drop it."

She walked over to them, people letting her pass upon her expression. She grabbed the bigger one of the two guys harassing Manu and before he even knew what was going on, she had punched him in the face; hard. He stumbled, holding his nose that was bleeding quite badly by now.

"Fuck off. And leave her alone. If I see you bully her again, your next stop is the hospital."

"Bitch."

Kate just grinned at him but him and his friends left, leaving Manu's things behind. She knelt down to the younger girl, offering her her hand to take and tugging her back up when she did.

"You okay? Here."

Manu nodded, sniffling and taking her bag and books again.

"Thank you."

"Sure. They'll leave you alone. See ya later."

Kate waved at her briefly, walking back to get her own bag and leaving the building. She didn't expect the girl to follow her though. There were still classes now after all.

"Wait. What's your name..?"

"Kate. It's Manu, right? You're the intelligentbot around."

"What?"

"Sorry. Just a nickname, don't think anything to it. I have one for most people. Don't you still have classes?"

"I have one free now... Can we.. go have lunch together?"

Kate grinned at her, nodding before they left. This could make for an interesting friendship.


	2. First Kiss

_Next one in the series. Hope you like it and I'd love to hear from you through the reviews you can leave below :)_

* * *

It had been a month since Kate had helped Manu out and they had hooked up, hanging out and having lunch together. Kate still didn't enjoy school but she came more regularly just for the younger one.

Another lunch break followed that they spent away from the rest of the students, outside behind the school building. She had always come here and since Manu wasn't too fond of being in the crowd, she had agreed to meet here right away.

"Did you learn for your test?"

Kate gave her a look, amused apparently and shaking her head.

"Please, when do I ever learn. I told you, I don't care about school."

"But you should. It's your future."

"You're cute." Kate chuckled.

They ate together in relative silence after that, Manu watching her quietly.

"What is it?"

"Huh? Nothing..." She said, blushing over being caught staring.

"Which reminds me..."

"Yes?"

Kate looked at her for a bit, grinning and leaning over, amused when Manu moved her head back to give her space. She cupped her cheek with her free hand before kissing her softly. The younger one was obviously surprised by the action but eventually found herself kissing back shyly. She closed her eyes, not even bothering with their surroundings, though luckily they were alone. When Kate broke the kiss again, she smiled at her, Manu blushing a deep red.

"Was that your first kiss?"

She nodded, not sure where to look at. No one had ever wanted to kiss her before. She felt her lips brush against hers again and it felt reassuring.

"That's... really nice..."

"Yeah? I thought so too." Kate winked, sitting back down on her previous spot.

She smiled when Manu tentatively rested her head on her shoulder. They remained like that for the rest of the break, not saying another word to each other. It was comfortable like that.


	3. Meeting the parent(s)

_This one is the first to feature Magnus and is more about the family aspect of their relationship :) Enjoy and don't forget to drop me a line or two!_

* * *

They were waiting after school, Manu having convinced Kate to stay the entire school day this time and with her afterwards as she was being picked up today. Only that they had finished a bit earlier and Kate wasn't a very patient person.

"You're making me nervous.." Manu mumbled, Kate constantly moving around.

She apologized briefly before she noticed Manu's expression light up. A woman was walking up to them and the younger one ran to her, hugging her happily. They chatted as Manu tugged the other one with her, back to Kate.

"That's Kate. I told you about her."

"I see. Nice to meet you. It's Helen."

"Hi. You her mum or..?"

Helen shook her head but smiled softly. Maybe she'd explain later.

"I've heard a lot about you. If you don't have any plans, perhaps you would like to come over?"

Kate looked at her, tilting her head aside as she thought about the offer. No one had ever invited her anywhere before. She eventually agreed to it. It might be fun. And she'd like to spend some more time with Manu, away from school.

"Alright then."

They left together, Helen driving them home soon later. The building they reached was huge and only proved her right on her first impression on Helen. She had money.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"You guys are not related, right? But you are family, sort of."

"Yes."

"Is there a father somewhere too?"

"No, there isn't." Manu answered for her.

"Hm.. I feel ya."

The girl was interesting, Helen thought to herself. She'd ask more about her later. She heard the girls chat in the back of the car, glancing into the mirror from time to time. When she found Manu blushing, she couldn't help the small smile. She was glad her little girl had found a friend. Or girlfriend, if her instinct was right. Either way, Kate seemed to look out for her even if she was a terrible student.


	4. Detention

_Featuring Helen and Manu! They needed some family time. Sort of._

* * *

"What on earth happened? Explain yourself, young lady. A detention?!" Helen asked in disbelief.

Out of all the people, Manu would always be the last one to get in troubles. So a detention seemed like quite the leap.

Manu stood there awkwardly. She wasn't used to Helen growing loud with her. And she had no idea how to explain this. Besides, the report was written in the letter Helen had gotten from the principal.

"Manu!"

She flinched, staring down at the ground.

"I hit someone. You read the letter, you know what happened. We got into a fight, 's all."

"You don't get into fights."

"Well, I did this time. Then I punched him and then I got the detention."

Helen shook her head, watching the young girl. There was more to the story than this.

"Is Kate involved?"

"What? No!" She said quickly, looking up.

"Manu, please, talk to me. This isn't like you. You don't get into fights, you have never even hurt a fly. What has really happened?" Helen asked, far softer now.

The girl shifted on her spot awkwardly, sighing eventually.

"Okay... Kate... was the one getting in trouble. I just.. If she got another one, she'd be kicked out of school. So I said I did it instead..."

Helen sighed, tipping Manu's chin up before hugging her.

"That's an amazing gesture but you can't protect her from everything. If she did it, she needs to stand up for it."

"But I don't want her to go. She's my only friend and I.. I really.. really like her.."

"I know, dear... Don't worry, okay?"

The poor thing had her first crush. No wonder she wanted to protect Kate. After all, the other one had protected her before too. It was only fair but she'd need to be careful not to get into too much troubles for her.


	5. Caught

_Here's the fifth chapter! I do hope you liked the last chapter (sorry for the delay in posting this one, on that note) but the lack of reviews leave me without a clue on that... Either way, this one has all three women in it and goes a bit into Kate's 'backstory'. Hope you enjoy and please do drop me a line or two._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Manu asked when she ran in on Kate in the lab.

She wasn't supposed to be there. After all, there was nothing for her here. Kate hastily turned around, shoving something in her pocket.

"I... got lost..."

"Then what did you put in your pocket just now?"

Kate denied everything, walking past her but Manu grabbed her wrist, looking up at her pleadingly. If she was stealing anything and Magnus found out, she would not be happy. And she didn't want her to stop coming over.

"Manu, seriously, I didn't take anything. I gotta go." Kate said, tugging herself free and heading off.

Manu followed her without her realizing, all the way out of the Sanctuary and into the part of the city she'd avoid at all costs. What was Kate even doing here? She stopped, peeking around the corner when Kate met up with a guy. She fished something out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"I got you what you wanted. Where's my money?"

"I changed my mind. I'm keeping it. Now move your ass out of my way." The guy said and Kate grew angry, going to hit him but he was faster and punched her in the stomach.

She fell over and hit the ground while the man left, laughing. Manu rushed to her side, checking up on her.

"Kate? You okay?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Go home."

The girl shook her head, helping her up. They left and Manu brought her back to the Sanctuary and into her room.

"Would you mind explaining it to me? You lied to me. You stole something and gave it to that guy. Why?"

"I need money. I take jobs like that because it's usually easy for me to get whatever they want."

It was then that Helen came in, knocking first. She had noticed them coming back and from Kate's stance, she had worried.

"What's happened?" She asked over their expressions.

"Nothing..."

"Kate. Stop lying. She stole something from the lab and sold it."

"Not like I got my money for it..."

"Excuse me? You stole from me?"

"I'm sorry, Helen.. Honestly, I am but..."

Helen sat down with them, curious about her explanation before she would be angry. She was already disappointed, however. Kate started coughing, wincing and holding her stomach. The hit still hurt.

"You are so stupid, Kate. Why would you have contact to guys like that? Can't you get money otherwise?"

"Not enough. I gotta live somehow too and I have a little brother to take care of. You don't get it."

Manu looked hurt and upset and she sniffled, looking up at Helen to do something. Or say something. Anything, really because she was lost.

"So you stole to earn money?"

Kate nodded.

"Yeah.. We're short on money for rent and food and for my brother's school books. But that jerk took off with the thing and the money."

"He punched her." Manu added.

Helen took a quick look at Kate but it wasn't anything serious. Nothing was broken or felt cracked and she'd be fine soon enough. She sighed, rubbing her head.

"Next time, come talk to me rather than just steal. You know I have no problem in helping you out."

"You don't have to.."

"I want to then." She smiled and Kate looked up, a small smile tugging at her lips.

No one had ever done something like this for her before and she was sure that, if Helen found out about her theft, she would kick her out and forbid her to ever see Manu again. After all, she really wasn't the best influence. They continued talking, Helen setting up her mind to find the man who had cheated Kate and to get her own belonging back as well. They would need to find another way for Kate to get money than this. She could probably help out in the Sanctuary from time to time, help clean or something. Not that Helen didn't have enough contacts to get the girl an honest work.


	6. Running Into Troubles

_Sorry for the lack of updates in so long. Hope you like this one. It's Helen/Kate centric. For clearance: Kate is 17 years old at the time of this chapter._

* * *

This was bad. She was hurt, she was bleeding and she couldn't go to a hospital. In fact, she had nowhere to go. Her breathing was shallow and she had to try hard to keep quiet with the pain. He was still after her.

When Kate looked around the corner, she couldn't believe how lucky she just had gotten. If she would make it to the other side, she just might make it. She quickly made a run for it, collapsing once she had reached the other side, resting against the car.

"Helen..."

The woman in question, mere feet away, turned around and wasted no second in rushing towards her, steadying her upright.

"Dear God, what happened?"

She bit her lip, coughing before trying to see if he had followed her. He was nowhere to be seen. Safe at last. Before long, however, she couldn't hold herself up anymore, breaking down on the spot and in Helen's arms. The older woman reacted without hesitation, taking her back to the Sanctuary to treat her injuries there.

By the time Kate woke up again, Helen had long taken care of everything. She was even there when she opened her eyes.

"Kate. How are you feeling?"

"Been better.. Where am I?"

"The Sanctuary. Mind telling me what happened?"

"I..." She fidgeted a little, "I ran in a bit of trouble..."

"That looks by far more than a bit of trouble."

"You remember when I... took something from here? Well, the guy isn't my only contact to make money but... I fucked up. I didn't get him what he wanted and I owe him money so he made me pay. Tried to teach me a lesson to not screw him over again." She coughed, wincing a little.

"So he stabbed you and beat you up?" Helen asked, frowning. In what kind of things had the young woman gotten herself into?

"Yeah... I barely made it out.. He'd have killed me."

Helen sighed quietly. She'd need to keep her here for a while.

"Alright. I'll keep you here for a few days and call your school to let them know you won't be there this week. Maybe the upcoming one too, that's yet to be decided."

"What? No. I'm good. Please, if I don't go to school, Manu's gonna worry and.."

"I'll handle it. You need to get better."

"Don't tell her what happened. Please. I.. I promised to stay out of this." Kate whispered, picking at the blanket.

Helen nodded in agreement. She could do that, though it would also worry Manu further.

"Thank you. For all of this. You didn't have to."

"Just promise me to be more careful in the future, yes?"

"'kay. I'm tired.."

Kate fell asleep a bit later and Helen left to call the school, not giving them any details though.

* * *

2 weeks later, Kate was still in the infirmary. She was feeling better but she hadn't had any real contact besides Helen. Her phone had gone missing and she guessed she had lost it while running for her life.

"Hey." Helen smiled when she got in, "Manu's been asking for you. She's worried."

"I know.. figured, at least. What did you tell her?"

"That you're okay. Actually, I came to tell you that you can leave this place again too."

"Yeah? Awesome, thanks."

"Ah, one thing. Manu is here."

Kate sat up, nodding once. If she ran into her, she'd have some explaining to do. But she had missed her. A lot. And she knew she was worried a lot. She smiled at her when she noticed the pile of clothes in the next bed, obviously meant for her. She got up and changed, letting Helen know she'd see Manu to explain some things before leaving.

Once done getting dressed, she hugged the older woman for everything, waving at her before heading off to find Manu.

She didn't even need long for that to happen, finding her in the gardens.

"Manu."

"Kate!" The younger one exclaimed, jumping up from her spot and hugging her tightly, "Where the hell were you? I was worried and I missed you and-"

Kate shut her up with a quick kiss, smiling at her after. She knew.

"Me too. I'm fine, just ran in a bit of trouble.. Helen took care of me."

Once Kate had mentioned it, Manu took a better look at her, still finding faint bruises.

"You have a lot to explain, Kate..."

She nodded, grabbing her hand and tugging her to sit before she started telling her what had happened, apologizing a few times too. They'd be fine, though Manu would make sure to keep an eye on her and have her stay out of trouble.


End file.
